


The love for his queen

by yogini



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imagination, Love, Passion, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight<br/>His queen<br/>And a night of passion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love for his queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I’m just borrowing them from BBC to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I’m done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don’t make any money from writing fanfiction.

Gwen was moaning softly underneath him, her breath short and hasty, and her whole body shivering from his touch. Eyes closed and head thrown back to expose the curve of her neck, she surrendered completely to him and the pleasure that he gave her. He claimed her soft lips until they were red and swollen from his kisses, marked the delicate skin of her neck and then licked it softly to soothe. His hands roamed impatiently down over her body, the fine silk of her dress caressing his fingers, but it was not enough, it was never enough. 

He needed to touch her, his skin on hers with no clothes getting in the way, needed to feel all of her, to worship her body and place kisses all over it. He needed to see her too, stretched out on the bed underneath him, her soft skin glowing in the flickering lights from the candles, her muscles shivering in anticipation. He would bring her the utmost pleasure, before pushing her over the edge and joining her, falling to the place were the two of them became one, mind, body and soul entwined. 

She wanted it as much as he did, tugging impatiently at his tunic until he cast it off and then running her hands over his bare chest. They kissed each other frantically now, and clumsy, eager fingers struggled desperately to unlace, unfasten and get rid of the clothes separating them from each other. Finally they were both naked and their moans grew louder as the explored each other, greedily touching, caressing, licking and kissing. He felt her nipples harden beneath his touch, felt her nails scratch down his back and her hands tremble when he touched her source of pleasure. When his tongue replaced his hand, she wrapped her hands in his hair, trying to hold on as waves of pleasure hit her. Then her body arched and she came, with a soft cry that went straight to Leon’s groin. He held her until she surfaced again and when she did, she moved down, taking him into her mouth. His member was engulfed in that wet heat and her long dark curls tickled his skin as she moved. For a short while it was for him to relax, to receive, feel her love for him, her willingness to give. But he wouldn’t last if she continued and so he gently pushed her off. 

He looked into her eyes as he slid into her, one smooth movement that buried him to the hilt in that tight, hot cavern. When she’d adjusted to the stretch, the sensation of being filled, he started moving, thrusting slowly, deeply. His mouth found hers and she moaned into his kisses, body shuddering from this sweet, sweet torture. When it all became too much to bear for both of them he sped up, going faster, harsher, his hips snapping as he pulled out and slammed back in. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, filled their world until they heard nothing else, knew nothing else. Then her orgasm hit her, hit her hard, and she let out a moaning sob. Her body clenched around him and that was all it took to send him over the edge as well, following her into that state of bliss and love. 

They stayed joined, holding on to each other as the frantic beating of their hearts slowed down, as their breathing returned to normal. They kissed, lazily, not in a hurry anymore. 

He opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him but the smile faded into uncertainty as he just looked back at her coldly. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t fool himself. He rolled off her and turned his back.  
“Get out.”  
She scrambled out of his bed, found her dress and hastily disappeared from his chambers, her clothes in disarray and the long blond curls disheveled and damp. 

It was not Gwen. It never was. And it never would be.


End file.
